A Very Handsome Devil
by scabiorsnatchedme
Summary: Summary: Her scent clouded his mind, obscuring his vision. Had he only left the scarf on the tree…but then he'd only know her scent by memory. Or perhaps he could capture her? There we go- capture her. Scabior/Hermione


Chapter one – A Deal with the Devil

Summary: Her scent clouded his mind, obscuring his vision. Had he only left the scarf on the tree…but then he'd only know her by memory. Or perhaps he could capture her? There we go- capture her. Scabior/Hermione

Some people love to look at the sun as it's setting; To watch the sky change to pinks and oranges to shades of blue. Hermione hated the sunset. It told her that she had been out here yet another day. Waiting. As Harry grew restless with Ron's absent and felt weaker by the day.

A loud bird's call woke her from her thoughts. _That's the thing about forests, they're never quite._ She pondered on the thought of retreating to the tent to have Harry keep watch when she could sense change. The bird had stopped and near silent rustle of leaves could be heard.

Hermione could feel her heart pound and it only intensified at the thought of having the locket around her neck. A man was approaching with an unconscious body in his arms. A taller man followed close by, walking right next to the wards. _Please keep walking. Don't sense the ward. Please. _He stopped. Her heart skipped. He was close enough that she could see him clearly; Tall, lean, dressed in plaid pants and leather. Her eyes lingered at his neck as she saw her scarf tired in a loose knot. Looking into his face as he told the other man to stop, she could _feel _him staring right at her with his blue eyes. He turned his head toward the other man and commanded him to return to camp. Sniffing the air slightly, his brown hair with an auburn streak falling into his face, he had a gleam in his eyes.

"I know you're 'ere beautiful." His accent was strong, his voice was rough, as if it had been barking out orders and screaming at prisoners for years. "If ya don't come out now, I'll come back for ya later, love."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she pondered, _If I go out, I could tell him that I'm here alone, but that wouldn't be believable. Harry needs to get out of here. _

As if he was able to sense his name being thought, Harry came out of the tent, halting immediately.

"'ave a nice night, love." Giving the air one last sniff, he sauntered away with a smirk on his face. _I'll be waitin' for ye miss. _

Sleep was impossible that night for both Harry and Hermione. After congregating in the makeshift kitchen with mindless chatter for some time, Hermione got up for some fresh air. Shaken after yesterday's encounter, she kept her wand out and ready. She thought back to the man she saw yesterday…

She thought to the expression of curiousity on his face and the way his eyes had that glint in them when he spoke to her._ He sniffed the air. He could smell me. My perfume. _Hermione took a shuddring breath as she realized that the snatcher knew how to find her, how to find Harry.

"Harry, we need to set up camp somewhere else." Hermione's quiet voice came from somewhere behind him as he kept guard.

"Why? We only just moved here. Was someone out there last night? Hermione? Did that man come back?"

"We need to move. It doesn't matter that he couldn't see me, he could _smell_ me, Harry." Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "He'll be able to find me. To find you."

"But if he could get through the wards, wouldn't he have last night? Wouldn't he have tried -" He was cut off by Hermione's sharp tounge.

"NO! Harry you don't understand. Everything we have been doing out here could be at stake because he knows I'm here. He knows where we are."

With an incredulous look on his face, Harry asked "I thought you and Ron decided that _I_ call the shots." At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione nearly burst into tears. Guilt and regret flooded her heart suddenly. Ron didn't love her. If he loved her he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have broken her heart like that.

"Alright, we'll stay here, but I'm strengthening the wards." Harry smiled. _Well, at least someone's happy. _She thought to herself bitterly.

Hermione walked out of the tent closely followed by Harry, and set foot outside the ward. She raised her wand, started to cast the complex charm when she heard Harry start to shout.

"'lo beautiful." Hermione froze. She heard leaves crunching, too many for there to be one man behind her. She gazed up at Harry and saw the fear in his eyes. "Why don't ya turn 'round miss." came the same rough voice from last night. After fighting with herself, she looked up at Harry.

"Run."

It was all the encouragement Harry needed. Both Harry and Hermione had darted off into the trees, running for their lives. Hermione raced through more dangerous brush, her sweater getting snagged on branches and her hair. Leaves clung to her as she slid and fell into a nearby bush. Jumping to her feat, she took off again, but she couldn't make it far. The handsome snatcher that was on her tail caught hold of her and pulled her down. They both crashed to the forest floor and she was able to hear Harry cry out as he was hit again by the dim snatcher who had gone after him.

"I missed ya, love." He whispered into her ear. "I was up all night thinkin' whether or not I should come an get ya." He moved his hand and brushed it against her face. Slowly caressing her face as she shuddered, pressed up against him.

"Get off of me!" Hermione bit out at the man who was now leading his hands lower, across her breasts.

"Don't go an worry, love. I'll be the one ta take car of ya while your with us." He smirked "I promise you'll enjoy it."

He took her wand and bound her wrists. The snatcher grabbed Hermione and started to drag her back to where the other snatcher had stunned Harry. When they had reached the others, Hermione could see that there was only one other snatcher. One who had stunned Harry when he fought back and had hit him until he got a bloody nose and was covered in blood.

"You know ugly, you look a 'ell of a lot like 'arry potter." The snatcher said while holding Harry still. "D'you think 'e is, Scabior?"

"He could be mate. Look at his forehead." It was. They could all see it. The infamous lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Blimey" Scabior was able to breathe out.

"No. NO! Let him go, take me and keep me! Just let him go."

"An you look a lot like Hermione Granger-" Scabior took the Daily Prophet out of his pocket where Hermione's face was staring right back at her. "- the mudblood who is ta be travelin' with Harry Potter."

"No let him go and you can keep me." Hermione's eyes searched Scabior's for some form of agreement.

"Really Mudblood, wot is we goin ta do with you?" It was the other snatcher who spoke this time. 'mudblood' rolled off of his tongue like it was meant to be strong enough to kill her.

"Anything?" Scabior directed the question to Hermione. "You trade yourself in an I can do anythin' with you."

"Yes"

"Hermione! No if you touch her I swear if you touch her, I will kill you!" Harry screamed at his attackers.

"Shut it you. Love 'ere thinks she's bein' all strong an tough for her boyfriend 'ere. That's cute, real cute."

"And who exactly getser boss? Do I get a little time with her?" The other snatcher had Potter. He could take Potter in and then the deal would be off with the beautiful woman infront of him. Scabior had to act now if he was to get what he wanted. He loosened his grip on Hermione and put a hand on his wand before slipping it out of his pocket.

"Obliviate!" The snatcher's eyes became clouded and disoriented. Scabior held tight to Potter before turning to the snatcher. "You were following me in a chase against a mudblood who got away. The mudblood was able to stun you an ya fell an hit yer head on a rock. Now you're goin back to camp while I go for a walk." The snatcher seemed to wake from the trance like state and walked back towards their camp. "I'm sorry Antione." Scabior whispered.

"Now... 'bout that deal beautiful?" He inquired as Hermione looked momentarily repulsed. Scabior raised his wand and released Harry from his bonds. "Now you Potter better head back ta yer camp. I'll send love 'ere with yer wand then."

"If you hurt her-"

"Bugger off Potter."

"Just go Harry. It's the only way you could be free." Hermione had tears streaking down her face as she knew what was going to happen to her. Harry had already started back to the tent when she realized how much she missed Ron. _But Ron left, he doesn't care about me!_

"Now now love. Wot on earth am i going ta do ta you?" The arousal was clear in his voice as he closed the gap that seperated them. Scabior had backed her into a tree and forced himself upon her. Hermione could feel her mouth being pried open as he invaded it. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he pressed himself fully against her. She could feel his arousal pressed into her hip as he ground himself on her, causing her to wimper. Her sounds were driving him insane. Every bite he made on her neck, every thrust of his hips against her own, she let out a moan. His hands worked feverishly to free her breasts from her sweater and bra only to trail down further so his lips could take their place on her nipples. Hermione was gasping as he suckled her breasts and quickly pulled her pants off of her. Scabior ripped her panties and freed his member from its confines.

"Please. Be gentle." Her small voice pleaded with him in an attempt to break through his needs.

"If I wasn't would ya come back for more? No, ya wouldn't." His voice was husky as he replied. He was right, Hermione wanted to come back for more. She couldn't believe herself but she wanted to come back for more. Her mind was clouded once again as he pressed his mouth to her soft folds and licked at her clit. She never expected this to happen. She thought she was going to be shoved to the ground and roughly entered but this was heaven to her. Scabior could feel her nearing her orgasm and quickly drew back. He proceeded to enter two fingers into her as he slowly stroked himself. He placed the tip of his erection at her opening and pushed himself inside. Hermione felt a tinge of pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as Scabior nearly pulled out all the way before slamming back in. He continued to thrust in as she shuddered around him. Scabior thrust repeatedly into her, the pleasure unbearable due to her convulsing walls gripping his member. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples as he sped up. Hermione lifted her legs and Scabior flung them over his shoulders so he could pound into her harder.

"Ahhhhhhh." Hermione's moans replaced the silence that filled the forest only moments ago. Scabior pounded into her as she squealed below. They could both feeling it coming. Hermione's walls started convulsing as he shot his hot seed deep inside her. She milked him for all he had while he layed down ontop of her, their chests pressed together, listening to each others heartbeats.

Scabior buried his face in her neck one last time, to memorize her scent. He pulled out of her causing her to shudder and got up to gather his clothes. Once dresssed, he looked at Hermione, leaned in, and said "I'll still be 'ere for a little while,love. A three days give er take a few. In case... in case ya want ta come back."

Hermione was speechless. Yes she wanted to come back, but that would mean leave Harry for a short while. She looked up to ask him where, but he was already gone. Hermione got up and dressed only to start to make her way back to the tent and Harry for a nice shower to wash him off of her.


End file.
